1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel substituted deazapurine derivatives which selectively bind to CRF receptors. More specifically, it relates to pyrrolo[3,2-d]pyrimidin-4-amines, pyrrolo[3,2-b]pyridin-4-amines, and pyrrolo[3,2-b]pyridin-4-amines, and their use as antagonists of Corticotropin-Releasing Factor in the treatment of various disease states.
2. Description of the Related art
Corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) antagonists are mentioned in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,642 and 5,063,245 referring to peptides and pyrazoline derivatives, respectively. The importance of CRF antagonists is described in the literature, for example, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,245, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. CRF antagonists are considered effective in the treatment of a wide range of diseases including stress-related illnesses, such as stress-induced depression, anxiety, and headache. Other diseases considered treatable with CRF antagonists are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,245 and Pharm. Rev., 43: 425-473 (1991).
International application WO 9413676 A1 discloses pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines as having Corticotropin-Releasing Factor antagonist acitivity. J. Het. Chem. 9, 1077 (1972) describes the synthesis of 9-Phenyl-pyrrolo[3,2-d]pyrimidines.